


Duke Thomas Hates Bullies

by Gemini_00



Series: Batfamily Shorts [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and the Signal (Comics), Robin War (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily, Batfamily Feels, Big Brothers, Bullies, Dad Bruce Wayne, Damian Wayne Feels, Little Brother Damian Wayne, Racism, duke thomas centric, thats my favorite tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_00/pseuds/Gemini_00
Summary: Everyone loves that Duke Thomas isn't like all those other crazy Waynes. Everyone loves that the Signal isn't trying to get himself killed. Duke may not see Bruce as his dad, but he is definitely part of the bat family. and nobody is going to bully his family. Or, Duke Thomas Kicks Ass.





	Duke Thomas Hates Bullies

Duke was right around Tim and Steph’s age. So when he joined, he thought Tim would show him around but the older boy was homeschooled. Stephanie, who Duke liked if she was a little over the top, was all he had in this rich private school where the nickname ‘Narrows’ caught on. But it wasn’t that bad, Duke had been told he had the type of personality that people just liked. Even Damian Wayne was okay with him.

Stephanie didn’t have it as easy. She was loud and carefree and had a baby. She wasn’t adopted, but was correlated through the Waynes as a family friend or Tim Drake’s ex. The rumors about her were something Duke did his best to end those. Along with Harper Row, whose abrasive personality put her at odds with everyone there.

“I require your phone, Thomas,” Damian requested, holding out his hand. Duke stared at the child that should be in the middle school (which is connected to the high school). The reason Damian needs to use his phone, Duke doesn’t know. The reason why Damian can’t use his own phone, because he got grounded. Robin gets grounded too apparently.

Of course Damian still has connections to Bruce and the others if needed. Just like Duke and Steph and even Harper do. But that is bat business strictly.

“Why do you-”

“What are you doing here?” Steph asked.

“There was,” Damian began, “An altercation with an eighth grader.”

Duke takes in Damian’s appearance. He seems ruffled, there is sand in his hair, a busted lip that he thought was from last night but Damian is too good at his cover up. Infact, Damian loves to berate Duke on his own cover up techniques.

“So your the little bastard,” A senior grabs Damian’s shoulder and the three students jump to their feet. Duke can see Damian’s itching to take this two hundred pound senior and ruin him. But he just lets Duke jerk him behind him. Duke always hated bullies.

“Look Narrows, that little shit is -”

“Eleven,” Duke finished, “And you’re eighteen. Don’t need any fancy schooling to know how that will turn out.”

“Yeah. Well, I’m not,” A kid in the class above him, “The towel head got my little brother in deep shit. I have my parents messaging me about you fuckin’ Wayne kids all the time and how I should kiss your ass this. Well guess what, I’m meant to be here. It’s not my fault Brucie Wayne fucked a desert snake.”

“Say another thing about my father and I’ll-” Damian was ready to throw himself into it when Stephanie put her arm around him.

“I suggest both of you losers find somewhere else to go, maybe go teach your brothers some manners. Bigots,” Stephanie snapped. 

“I see Brucie got rid of your kid when he got bored and sent you onto his son,” The sophomore yelled at her. And so far, Steph doesn’t ever fight because of how many close calls she’s had with her identity. Damian has had it nailed into his head not to fight at school, though Bruce probably didn’t know of the bullying.

No one expected the nice and normal Duke Thomas to fight at school and whip out some awesome Robin War moves. Nope, not Duke Thomas.

Jason didn’t call him ‘Narrows’ for nothing.

“Thomas!” Damian practically screeched as Duke lunged for the two bullies. Both trying to take their shots but Duke was much much faster

“That’s it Duke!” Steph screamed, still holding Damian to her, “You got this baby!”

And Duke did have it, he won the fight. It’s how he, Damian, and Steph all three ended up sitting outside the principal's office while the bullies with their own middle schoolers sat inside. Currently Harper and some other students were explaining the event that took place all with their own details while Steph was touching up Damian and Duke.

“You’re a mess,” Steph snapped at Damian, “Stop moving or the dirt will get in your eyes.”

“It’s sand. Not dirt,” Damian snapped, “They thought it’d be funny to bring home to me. Tt. I lived in a palace.”

“Why didn’t you put them in their place?” Steph asked, ruffling the sand out of his hair.

“If I were to retaliate, it would not end well. I would win and father would be upset with me for using my superior training against these commoners,” Damian didn’t not pout.

“I don’t think Bruce would mind you standing up for yourself,” Duke shrugged, “But if you ever want me to beat up some preteen for you, I’m game.”

Right around the corner came Bruce Wayne who gave Duke a warning glare before stopping in front of Damian who seemed to be forever covered in sand. The green eyes glanced up at him, “Father, I request you not be cross with Thomas. He thought I was harmed.”

“I was informed about what those boys did, Damian,” Bruce returned, “I will not be cross with Duke. Here, Alfred sent me clothes. I see why.”

Damian nodded and headed off toward the bathroom where Bruce stared at Stephanie, “You did not inform any of us of the harassments. I would like to have those names.”

Stephanie stared at him in astonishment before nodding, “Yes mister sir.”

 

“Alfred is waiting in the care outside for you. Please grab Damian. I would like to talk to Duke privately,” Bruce instructed like a robot. It was almost scary. But robot Bruce was a good Bruce.

“I’m not sorry,” Duke replied immediately. Which he wasn’t even in trouble.

Bruce almost looked amused, “That’s what they all say. Thank you, Duke. You did something for Damian and Stephanie that I won't forget.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please support this wonderful Batfamily/Redhood fan series where I've gathered my inspiration for Damian Wayne and Jason Todd. Seriously they are Ismahawk level good  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCq-0ZJeZQ99fS8CiF6nBlgg
> 
> and please support their Kickstart by donating even a dollar and share with your friends! They need it or we won't get a season two
> 
> http://bit.ly/redhoods2
> 
> Comments make the world go round.


End file.
